Love Over Time
by FullMetal-Flames
Summary: Poor little Canada is a freshman in Highschol. He figures it would be just another plain old school year. Or so he thought... until he meet his spanish teacher, Mr. Machado. WARNING! YAOI BOYXBOY this is a request from my dear friend, Matsu :3


_A/N: Hiyo~ FullMetal here! Okay this is my first Hetalia fic :3 please be nice! This is a CubaxCanada. I just recently got into this couple :D Please enjoy Thankies~ _

_This is a request from Matsu-Senpai, Here you go Matsu :p love ya~ _

_WARNING: BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :U _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia axis powers, and I never will D: _

**Canada's P.O.V **

It's a new school year, and I'm a freshman. I'm quite nervous, but more nervous than others. I pushed my glasses further up the bridge of my nose, and walked past the gates of my new school.

Right when I walked in, I noticed my brother, Alfred. He's a junior. As usual, Alfred didn't seem to notice me, he just kept talking happily to some group of people that I've never met.

I glanced to the side to see if anyone was there. I felt kind of paranoid that someone would bump into me since they never see me. They _always _used the same old excuse, "Sorry, I didn't see ya there!"

I sighed knowing that this school year would be the exact same as all the other school years. It's just in a different school. That's all. Well, that's what I keep telling myself.

I pushed up my glasses again and took out my schedule from my back pocket. I looked at the very bottom to see my locker number(1). It read '_number 8'_ I blinked in confusion. Then, I went to find my locker. I must have looked like a little squirrel or something because I scurried around the hallways to find this cursed locker.

At last, I saw _8_ placed on the blue locker. I opened it and placed some notebooks with other various supplies in there. Hopefully, I had good teachers. I never really do, the worst kind of luck loves me when it comes to good teachers. I really don't like getting yelled at for no reason, it makes me feel a little insecure.

Quietly, I shut the blue locker door. I thought if I slammed it, it would bother other people. Then, I glanced down at my schedule again and saw '_Spanish 1, room 305.'_ I sighed heavily again. I don't even know how I get into Spanish class. I asked for art and computers, NOT Spanish. I'm horrible at stuff like this...

I bit my lip slightly, and just wandered around until I saw my class.. I was the first one there, sadly. But, it's not like the teacher would notice. Yay? Ugh, I don't really know anymore.

I took the seat in the first row all the way to the right, near the window. No, I don't daydream, I just like looking out the window when there's nothing else to do. It's quite fun, actually. I was suddenly dragged out of my thoughts by a deep voice.

"Hey there!" He said a bit too loudly for my taste.

"Hi," I squeaked, but didn't move a muscle.

I looked up and saw a dark skinned man standing there. He smiled brightly at me. I tilted my head up a little. "Ummmm, you're the teacher?"

"Yea!"

He was quite tall and had dark brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers on it. Green capris clung to his hips, but they were a little loose. My eyes wandered off to the side, realizing that I just starred at his boxers. He didn't seem to notice, though.

My face was flushed, but then in the corner of my eye I caught him staring at me intently. Right when he was about to say something, the bell saved me. He looked at me one last time before he walked up to the front of the classroom. The whole class immediately filled up with students, laughing and joking with each other. I breathed a sigh of relief right when the teacher started talking. Thank god it wasn't to me.

"Hola estudiantes!" The teacher yelled rather loudly.

Everyone looked confused, including myself. The class was deathly silent. The teacher laughed happily, and wiped a "tear" from his eye.

"Ahhhhh… lo siento, lo siento. I said 'Hello Class.' Since this is a Spanish class I'll speak in Spanish sometimes. My name is Mr. Machado. Nice to meet ya all. Now, I'll just take the attendance."

Mr. Machado walked behind his desk and plopped in his chair. He called the names one by one; mispronouncing some of them along the way, as well. Since my last name starts with a W he called mine last.

"Matthew Williams!"

"Here!" I tried to say it as loud as I can, but it didn't turn out that well. I think he heard me though, because I saw a smirk form on his face after I said 'here.'

Mr. Machado stood up from his chair, and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Good thing he only clapped them once, because I think I lost some of my hearing.

"Well, it's the _first_ day of school, so we'll just relax. How about I learn your names? But, don't yell at me now if I say them in Spanish," he joked.

He started to play some sort of a name game. He went to each student, one by one. He told them to say a trait that would help him remember their name. Then, one of the students that was from my old middle school raised his hand. "What about Matthew? You never asked him…"

Mr. Machado chuckled, and replied "Don't worry, his name is easy to remember." My eyes widened a little. Two people remembering me in one day?

You shouldn't be able to sense smirks, but I did.

For the rest of the class period, he kept smiling at me. Like, he had something planned. It felt like years until the bell finally rang. Everyone literally jumped out of their chairs, and ran out of the classroom, like stampeding animals. I just stood up calmly, grabbed my bag, and started to walk out.

A large hand landed on my shoulder, and I jumped. I thought it was a giant spider!

"AH!" I screeched.

"What? Scared of me already?" His lips twitched into a grin.

"N-no, just ummmm…surprised me."

"Hmmmm."

I started to feel my cheeks heat up, so I turned my head to the side. Good thing he didn't try to keep eye contact with me, and get in my face like Alfred.

"Well, come here for lunch period, will ya?"

I nodded my head, and got out of there as fast as I possibly could, on my suddenly shaky legs.

That teacher makes me so nervous! It's like he has me pitted up against a wall! I don't like where this is going. I took out my schedule out again, and looked at my second class. Basically, my classes went perfectly fine, until lunch…

Before I walked into Mr. Machado's class, I took a deep breath. My pale hand went into a fist, and I knocked lightly on his door. I heard shuffling feet, and before I could blink the door opened, revealing Mr. Machado himself.

It was a very awkward moment, he stared at me, and I stared at him. I felt as if my legs were frozen, I couldn't move! _He's just a teacher!_ But, he just simply smiled at me, and opened the door more, to let me inside his classroom.

I set my lunch down on the desk in first row. Mr. Machado then plopped in his chair.

"So, you're a freshman, huh?" He asked.

I nodded my head, avoiding eye contact, and just ate my lunch silently.

"C'mon… you can talk, I've heard ya talk before."

I ended up only saying a word or two. He just made me so nervous! I-I don't know what to do when I see him! It's like every time I set one foot into his classroom, the most embarrassing things happen to me!

I've said the wrong words to an answer, he always picks on me when I _don't_ know the answer, he makes my face feel like fire, my glasses always fall off my face… just… I don't know. I don't want to ask him why he likes to tease me, I'm sure I would just mess THAT up, too.

But, over the first two weeks of school I think I started to like him more, and more. I might even… _love_ him. Maybe it was the fact that I've spent every lunch period with him, holding one-sided conversations and gradually opening up…

It's a Friday on the third week of school. I was sitting in Mr. Machado's class, we were all watching 'Looney Tunes,' but it was in Spanish. To be honest, I had _no_ clue what so ever what they were saying. I feel bad about it, but I ended up spacing out the entire class period. The next thing I knew, I hear the shrill noise of the bell ringing in my ears.

Like usual, everyone dashed out of class. Well, except for me, of course. I sighed heavily, I have a test next period. I don't do well in tests, sometimes, I stress over them too much. I stood up, and started to walk out. But, just like the first day of school, Mr. Machado grabbed me from behind.

My head whipped around, and my eyes widened to see Mr. Machado giving me some sort of strange look. My face started to turn to a pinkish color, I could feel it heat up again. He started to smile once he saw me blush.

I turned my head back around, closing my eyes tightly hoping all of this would just stop. My heart pounded so hard that I could feel it throbbing from my throat. My body felt all funny, my legs shook, and my hands started to sweat. _Great._ I'm starting to break down. I'M TOO NERVOUS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO!

The tanned man pulled my arm, and I fell back, hitting his strong chest. He let go of my arm, and wrapped his strong arms around me tightly, like if he were to let go I would disappear. My face started to heat up more, and I think went from pink to bright red.

He leaned down, and whispered in my ear huskily "Matthew, Im not good at things like this…" his slight accent became more noticeable, "But, when I spend time with you, I-I want to start tellin' ya how I feel… an'… I love you…" My body shook, I can't believe he just said that! He put his lips to my cheek, and kissed me softly. Not rushing or urgent, just a small, gentle, loving kiss.

He then let me go, and walked back to his desk, face red.

"Wait!" I pleaded. I have no idea what possessed me to say that, but I did anyways. I wanted to run away like I always did.

"Hm?"

"Ummmm, I-I think I l-love you t-t-too…," I managed to squeak out.

A huge grin spread across his face, and walked up to me again. The Cuban man stood right in front of me and said "Good, cuz' I don't know what I'd do if you rejected me." He laughed nervously. "I mean, it'd be pretty lame knowing that a 14-year-old rejected me. But, I'm younger than you think I am."

From then on, I secretly hung out with Mr. Macha- I mean, Carlos. He told me if I call him "Mr. Machado one more time out of school, I'll tease you more in class." So, I mainly called him "Carlos" but sometimes Mr. Machado slipped out. Heh heh, hopefully I won't embarrass myself even more than I already have.

And, it actually turned out that Carlos was nineteen. He's really smart to be a teacher at that age…

But, _I really truly love him with all of my heart. And nothing will change that. EVER._

_A/N: (1) okay I don't know anything about lockers and crap like that soooooo yea sorry if that info is wrong XD Also, I'm not Spanish so sorry if they're wrong I used Google translate, Matsu, and my brother XP Thanks~_

_There it is~ I hoped you guys like it! ESPECIALLY YOU MATSU __ I don't know Hetalia very well, and this is my first APH fic so PLEASE BE NICE… R/R? _

_Oh! If you guys like FullMetal Alchemist, you should check out my other story 'Assassination Attempt' I'd REALLY appreciate it :3 Thanks again! ^_^ _

_Ja Ne~_

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL_


End file.
